This invention relates to readily portable ramp structures for bridging the space between ground level and a raised level such as the bed of a pick-up truck to permit products, such as all-terrain vehicles to be loaded and unloaded to and from the truck. Such ramp structures are used in pairs to support the four wheels of a vehicle in transit.
Various scaffolds and ramps have been proposed as gang-ways or ramps, as exemplified in the following patents:
______________________________________ 653,942 Willis et al 1,776,565 Morton 976,074 Hartman 3,009,183 Lay 1,115,775 Bisbach 3,943,589 Pedersen 1,232,437 Simpson 4,084,713 Rohrs et al ______________________________________
These prior structures, while employing non-skid surfaces, and in some instances cable-type trusses, have not provided a structure which achieves the objects of the present invention.